guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Codex Arena
Description The Codex arena is a PvP arena mode, similar to Sealed Play. You must choose your build from a limited pool of skills. These skills change every four hours. Location Getting There The Codex Arena outpost is accessible via map-travel after talking to a Priest of Balthazar. This outpost is the former Hero Battles location. NPCs *Xunlai Agent Storage *Tyren [Priest of Balthazar] *Tolkano [Tournament] *Rune Trader *High Commissioner Gyills Exits *none Competitive Mission Team Setup The following applies for this arena: * Level Requirement: 20 * Team size: 4 * Teams: Formed groups The Codex The Codex is the list of skills from which a player can choose. The Codex list changes every 6 hours. While in Codex Arena, there is a special sorting option in the Skill Panel (K). This option allows you to toggle between viewing all available Codex skills and only skills available to your profession combination. Additionally, there are a few special restrictions for specific professions: Elementalists, Necromancers and Mesmers will receive 20 normal skills and 5 elites. Rangers will receive 19 normal skills and 4 elites. Monks and Ritualists will receive 16 normal skills and 4 elites. Assassins, Dervish, Warriors and Paragons will receive 17 normal skills and 3 elites. Codex Assassin skills are guaranteed to include one randomly selected Lead Attack and one randomly selected Off-Hand Attack. (Neither of these will be Elite, and the Off-Hand attack will be one that requires a Lead Attack.) Codex Necromancer skills are guaranteed to include one randomly selected, non-elite minion-summoning skill. Codex Ritualist skills are guaranteed to include one randomly selected, non-elite Binding Ritual. Rules The rules of combat are set in three pillars (Declarations of Honor)): ;"Honor the Codex" :*Each player must use only the skills provided by the current codex which changes every six hours. ;"Honor your Team" :*No Heroes or Henchmen are permitted. Every player on the 4-man-team must be of a different primary profession. ;"Honor your Profession" :*Only elite skills of your primary profession may be used. Match Types ; Annihilation : Kill the other team! ; Obelisk Annihilation : Kill the other team, flag obelisks for extra help! ; Priest annihilation : A Priest resurrects his team every two minutes, kill the other team and their priest to win! ; Kill count : Score more kills than the other team, in 3 minutes! Tip: To get acquainted with these match types, ask the Master of Paths to take you to the Training Arena. Rewards Codex title track honor points are gained by winning consecutive matches in the Codex arena. 1 point is awarded at 5 matches, an additional 2 by winning 10, and so on, up to 4 points at 20 matches. After the 20 match limit, 4 points are awarded every 5 matches. The following Faction rewards are given in the Codex Arena: * Unique kill: 40 Faction * Victory: 50 Faction * Consecutive wins: 50 Faction for every 5 consecutive wins * Flawless victory: 50 Faction Category:Arenas (Core) Category:The Battle Isles